Left 4 Dead's Burger Tank Triumph
by Me and my pet chain chomp
Summary: Inside a big abandoned building, the four Left 4 Dead 2 survivors have decided to rest up there. But as we all know, in a zombie apocalypse, nowhere is safe. With a large murdering Tank roaming around the building, with the survivors out of ammo, and with each one getting pummeled to death, only one thing can safe them... The Burger Tank. One-shot. Rated T for safety.


_Left 4 Dead's Burger Tank Triumph_

It was silent.

The lights flickered on and off while squeaks of rats were heard in the room.

Chairs were moved about and tables were either scrambled or torn apart from the beast that lurked every corner of the abandoned building.

The four survivors decided to split up, making sure that the place was deserted before making any comforting actions. Ellis and Rochelle went into the cafeteria while Nick and Coach had decided to check the hallways on the first floor.

Ellis made his way around broken chairs and tables until he came across an old newspaper that seemed to have been here for years. He glanced over his shoulder to notice that Rochelle disappeared without warning.

He figured that she must be somewhere else in the cafeteria, so he really was not that worried.

Looking back at the newspaper, big and bold letters caught his eye as he read them in his head.

"_**Downtown building has been abandoned for years since the outbreak of the virus. Only the live eyewitness has seen one of the many Big Ones that lurk either the streets or burned down buildings such as the one near Street six."**_

"_Street six? Wasn't that the one we're all at?" _Ellis thought as he gulped down and continued reading.

"_**More un-infected eye witness news has been reported of a large beast, roaming the one abandoned building right near Street six. If any immune persons are to be even close to the building…"**_

Ellis felt the hair on his back stand straight up.

"_**DO NOT ATTEMPT TRESSPASS OR THE BEAST WILL KILL YOU!"**_

Ellis nearly stumbled off his feet, but kept his balance and gulped.

They were inside a murder building! Were those, "Big Ones", a Tank? Was a Tank roaming this building right now?

And all on top of that, they were out of ammo for everything! Nick was the only one with an axe. Everyone else was defenseless!

"Wait a minute…" Ellis spoke.

"Then why would Coach tell us ta split up?"

Ellis felt his blood run cold when the sound of metal banged across the floor.

The Southerner looked up from his newspaper, only to see something very large with blood-shot red eyes face him deathly…

…

"NOOO-AAAGGHH!" the sound of terrified screams and yells were heard and then silenced as Rochelle stumbled to the floor.

"E-Ellis?!" she cried out as she jumped up to her feet and ran to the cafeteria of the noise.

There was dark blood everywhere! It hit the walls, the tables, the chairs, everything. The blood even managed to spread across the entrance to the cafeteria!

Rochelle cupped her hand on her mouth and nearly screeched in horror.

She then backed up until her back hit something squishy.

Her eyes widened with terror, and soon her body was gripped and she was slammed into the wall.

Her guts were splattered across the wall as her body was crushed, punched, and thrown until it was nothing.

A loud death-defying roar was heard on for miles as the ground shook violently.

**It **was not happy.

…

The last two survivors heard everything and raced to a nearby door, praying that it would lead them outside.

But bad luck only laughed in their faces as a very deathly looking mountain of flesh had peered its eyes at the two from the crack of the door.

Nick and Coach took four slow steps back. Their backs soon hit the wall.

They were trapped.

Nick readied his axe, not the type of man to give up without any blood in his hands.

Suddenly, five seconds were wasted and soon, the two doors were busted open. One flew out of the window and the other slammed into Nick.

The conman fell to the floor, unconscious and his axe broken definitely.

Coach was the last one standing.

The large Tank growled in anger as it lunged towards Coach, craving to crush the human's bones until nothing was in sight.

Time seemed to slow down until Coach found the bravery to pray.

"Please baby baby please! Burger Tank, come to my rescue! Save us all from this horrible mess!" then, a small tear left his eye.

"And kick that Tank's ass!"

Suddenly, a bright blue light was felt from behind the survivor as a large Burger flew out of the light, zooming straight towards the Tank.

"It's gonna be alright! Burger Tank to the rescue!" Coach yelled, dropping to the floor and witnessing every last minute of what the Burger was about to do next.

The large meal rammed into the Tank as the two fell to the ground. It then began to choke, punch, and destroy the Tank with its powers as the two flew into the sky.

The Burger Tank then grabbed the Tank and threw it high into the sky until it was in space and un-seeable.

Coach smiled as the Burger dropped back down.

"Thanks Burger Tank." Coach spoke.

"Oh and, by the way, is the food court okay? I am starvin'!"

**THE END**

_Author's Note: Idea belongs to the Burger Tank video I saw on Youtube. Just type in, Gmod Burger Tank on Youtube. I'll be honest, I kind of copied it, BUT I made it into my own version. Not everything happened in this one-shot was the same in the video. I swear! And by the way, was this cool?_


End file.
